Si ç'était toi
by PinguCat
Summary: Se passe tout au long de x-men First Class. Erik est sauvé par Charles dans l'océan. Mais ce dernier semble nier le fait qu'ils aient été amant il y a peu… Mais Erik est follement amoureux et ne veux en aucun cas laisser passer ça
1. Chapter 1

Salut a tous ; D

Voici une nouvelle Fanfiction sur un de mes couples préféré : Charles & Erik des X-Men : )

Bien sur, je ne détiens aucun droit sur cet univers, j'écris uniquement pour le plaisir !

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et j'espère que l'histoire vous plaira autant que je prend plaisir de l'écrire...

N'hésitez pas à me laisse vos avis : )

* * *

 _Je vous en prie Erik, mettez votre esprit en paix…_

Et, à contre cœur, ses muscles se détendirent. Le son de _sa_ voix dans sa tête l'avait complètement électrisé. Ses bras peu musclé l'enveloppaient et il se laissa remonter à la surface où il prie une grande inspiration.

« Charles ? Tu étais dans ma tête… Tu es un mutant ! Je me croyais seul » Dit Erik avec étonnement au bout de quelques secondes

« Vous n'êtes pas seul… Erik, vous n'êtes pas seul »

La situation était étrange, complétement surréaliste. Erik avait cru rêver. Mais c'était bien Charles, _son_ Charles, qui l'avait secouru. Et il avait découvert avec étonnement sa mutation. Magnifique mutation. Une jeune femme brune, aidés de deux gars costaux, les avait sorties de l'eau. Après s'être sécher et changer, Charles l'avait rejoint dans la cabine et il lui avait souri tendrement.

« C'est qui la petite brune ? »

Charles s'étonna du ton froid qu'Erik avait pris. Il cligna des yeux quelques fois avant de répondre.

« Moira, elle travaille pour la CIA »

« Et toi aussi ? Tu travailles pour la CIA ? »

« C'est un interrogatoire ? » Charles ria légèrement mais se tut assez vite en voyant le regard sévère que lui lançais son vis-à-vis.

« Non… enfin… Non je ne travaille pas pour la CIA »

Il bafouilla, Erik avait cassé cette distance qui les séparait et se trouvait face à lui. Ses yeux acier le déstabilisait.

« Tu as d'autres chose à me cacher ? »

Le souffle d'Erik caressait ses joues et un instant il crut que ses jambes allaient le lâcher.

« Pardon ? » finit-il par articuler

Erik se retourna et pris appui sur le dos de la chaise qui trônait au fond de la cabine. Charles posa sa main sur la clinche et s'apprêta à sortir mais celle-ci ne voulait pas s'enclencher. Il sentit le regard appuyé d'Erik dans son dos.

« Ecoutez, je ne vous veux aucun mal. Je vous attends au bar du bateau, j'aimerais vous présentez ma sœur. C'est une mutante également. » Fit le brun après avoir pris une grande inspiration

Le regard d'Erik changea un instant. De l'étonnement ? De sa main libre, Charles hésita à poser ses doigt sur sa tempe afin d'obliger Erik à relâcher l'emprise qu'il avait sur la clinche mais se ravisa au dernier moment. Et au bout de quelques secondes, il sentit la clinche s'actionner sous sa main et la porte s'ouvrit. Il le remercia d'un signe de tête et se dirigea vers le bar.

* * *

Raven était accoudé au bar et dévorais du regard le beau blond qui lui préparait son cocktail. Assis au bar, Charles secoua légèrement la tête en riant tandis que Moira poussait sa bière sous son nez. Il la remercia et but une grande lampée. De son pouce, il retira la mousse qui trônait au-dessus de sa lèvre ce qui eut pour effet de faire rougir Moira. Il ne fallait pas être télépathe pour remarquer que la brune avait craqué pour ce jeune mutant. Et cela ne déplaisait absolument pas à Charles qui lui souriait de manière on ne peut plus suggestive. Erik débarqua pile à ce moment-là. Il marcha d'un pas nonchalant sous les yeux ébahis des trois personnes présentes. Il commanda une bière allemande et s'assit à côté de Raven.

« Erik, dit-il en s'asseyant, tu dois être la sœur de Charles. » dit-il la main tendue vers elles

La jeune femme, qui avait ouvert la bouche de stupeur, repris contenance et lui serra fermement la main.

« Raven… Enchantée » souffla la blonde

« Etonnant qu'il m'ait jamais parlé de toi »

Charles le regarda par-dessus l'épaule de sa sœur. Il voulut répliquer mais Raven le coupa

« Alors vous êtes un mutant aussi Erik ? »

Pour toute réponse, il fit sortir d'un geste de main la monnaie qui se trouvait dans la poche de la jeune femme. Un large sourire éclaira le visage de la jeune femme et Erik remarqua le regard admiratif que Charles lui portait.

* * *

Cette femme le collait partout où ils allaient. Pourtant Erik avait besoin de lui parler. Seul. Des tas de question fusaient dans sa tête. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi Charles lui avait caché sa mutation ? Pourquoi l'avait-il lâchement quitté alors qu'ils vivaient une folle histoire d'amour ? C'est vrai qu'à cette époque, malheureusement, les gens comme eux, homosexuelle, n'étaient pas bien vu aux yeux de la société. Mais il pensait que Charles et lui étaient plus forts que ça. On les aurait montré du doigt c'est sûr. Mais Charles avait été lâche. Et l'avait quitté plutôt que d'affronter les regards dégoûtes de tous ces gens qui ne comprendraient pas. Mais Erik avait besoin de savoir, de l'entendre dire. Il avait essayé de partir, il avait récupéré les dossiers concernant Shaw et voulait s'enfuir. Mais Charles l'avait retenu. Secrètement, Erik espérait que c'est l'amour que l'autre mutant lui portait qui l'avait fait agir de la sorte… Mais Charles ne laissait rien paraitre de tout ça.

Le fait de savoir qu'il n'était pas le seul mutant de la planète l'avait encouragé à rester. Ca et Charles. Le jeune homme avait dans l'idée de recruter plusieurs mutants. Ils avaient, en effet, découvert d'autre personnes cachés dans l'ombre depuis tant d'années. Grâce à Hank, cet espèce de scientifique complètement barré qui avait conçu ce qu'il appelle « Cerebro », Charles et lui partaient demain afin de ramener plusieurs mutant à leur cause. Il avait hérité d'une chambre à peine plus grande qu'un placard au QG de la CIA. Ce voyage allait amener les vérités de cette rupture qu'il avait besoin de savoir. Charles et lui seraient seuls, enfin. Couché dans son lit, Erik repensa à cet homme si proche mais si loin à la fois. Sans le savoir, il l'avait empêché de commettre certaines atrocités. Il l'avait ramené au monde réel et l'avait fait croire que lui, Erik, pouvait aimer et être aimer. Mais ce n'était plus le cas. Charles l'avait rejeté et c'est pour cela que, quelques jours plus tard, il avait repris la recherche de Shaw pour ne plus penser à lui. Et il l'avait, il le tenait du bout de ses mains tendus dans le vaste océan. Mais Charles l'en avait empêché. Encore Charles. Et jusqu'ici, lui et Charles avaient été atteint de mutisme et n'osait pas dire un mot de cette situation. Erik respectait cela. Peut-être n'en avait-il pas parlé à sa sœur et que, maintenant, affronté la réalité lui était difficile…

Mais ce voyage allait tout changer.

* * *

 _Tu es un cobaye des plus adorables, Charles_

Non mais sérieusement ? Il n'avait pas osé lui dire ça… Mais si… il l'avait fait. Une chose était sure, la situation devait être mis au clair et tout de suite. Le réveil posé sur la table de nuit indiquait minuit. Tout le monde dormait, c'était le moment parfait pour agir.

Charles se déplaçait discrètement dans les dortoirs de la CIA. Certaines personnes ne dormaient pas encore, mais les principaux Oui. Il vit de la lumière filtrait en dessous d'une des portes. Son propriétaire ne dormait pas encore : parfait. Il toqua doucement trois fois et quelques instants plus tard Erik apparut à moitié endormi dans l'embrasure de la porte.

« Charles ? Mais qu'est-ce que… »

« Je peux entrer ? » Le coupa Charles

Erik fit un signe de tête et ouvrit la porte en grand pour laisser passer Charles. Alors que le brun prenait place sur son lit, seul endroit où il pouvait s'asseoir, Erik fermait délicatement la porte. Le polonais regarda autour de lui afin de trouver quelques choses pour se couvrir face à Charles.

« Allons Erik, ne sois pas gêné, ria Charles, je t'ai déjà vu nu ! Alors le fait que tu sois en boxer n'est absolument pas un problème»

Erik se sentit stupide. Ils avaient tellement partagé ensemble, mais Erik n'oubliait pas la façon dont Charles l'avait jeté et également la façon qu'il avait de faire comme si de rien était. _Tout était fini._ Alors, oui, le fait d'être en simple boxer devant lui le gênait. Il sortit rapidement un pantalon léger de pyjama de son sac de voyage et l'enfila alors que Charles détournait à peine le regard.

« Je vois » souffla le brun

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux Charles ? » dit Erik en croisant ses bras face à Charles.

« Ecoute, commença Charles qui jouait avec un pli de la couverture, je suis désole de cette situation… Je ne pensais pas que nous nous reverrions et encore moins dans la situation actuelle… Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit que tu étais un mutant ? »

« Je te retourne la question… Et puis, tu es télépathe à ce que je sache! Tu aurais pu le deviner tout seul. »

Les joues de Charles virèrent au rouge instantanément, alors qu'Erik soutenait son regard.

« Je ne voulais pas utiliser mes pouvoirs sur toi » dit-il en baissant la tête

« Ecoute, dit Charles au bout de quelques minutes, j'aimerai… Que nous repartions à zéro. Faire comme si… »

« Comme si rien ne s'était passé ? » termina Erik

Charles hocha la tête tandis qu'Erik venait se placer à côté de lui.

« Tu rigoles ? Charles j'étais amoureux de toi… Je ne peux pas oublier ça ! »

« Et bien, il le faudra bien Erik. J'aimerai qu'on se concentre sur notre mission principale. Trouver d'autres mutants. »

« Et après ? »

« Après nous verrons… Mais, faisons profile bas pour l'instant Erik… S'il te plait. Pour moi… »

Charles posa sa main sur sa joue et la caressait doucement. Erik, fermant les yeux, profita de ce geste qui lui était tellement familier.

« Charles, murmura le polonais, tu me manques tellement… »

Et délicatement, le brun posa ses lèvres sur celle de son vis-à-vis.

* * *

Il y a d'abord eu Angel, merveilleuses sous toutes ses formes. Darwin, le délinquant Alex et puis Sean. Ils avaient essuyé plus de refus que de personnes acceptant de leur parler. Mais Charles était tellement ambitieux et c'était plaisant à voir. Erik avait l'impression de découvrir un nouveau Charles. Il était tellement différent de celui qu'il connaissait. A croire que le fait de connaitre sa mutation le changeait totalement. Durant leur voyage, Erik avait pris sur lui. Tant de fois, il avait voulu le serrer dans les bras, l'embrasser, lui murmurer tant de mots doux… Mais Charles voulait prendre du recul et il comprenait et acceptait. Il ne lui en parlait plus. C'était à Charles d'en parler. Quand il aura envie de le faire et Erik était prêt à attendre le temps qu'il faudra. Charles en valait clairement la peine.

Et puis il y eu cette nuit où beaucoup de choses ont changé. Le QG avait été détruit par Shaw, il avait emporté Angel avec lui et laissé les cendres de Darwin derrière lui. Pour Erik, ses enfants avaient changé et il leur fallait venger la perte de Darwin et combattre ensemble Shaw. Il leur fallait un entrainement intensif et Charles avait la solution. Et, de cette manière, ils atterrirent au manoir Xavier.

* * *

Charles misait tout sur ses enfants. Chaque jour depuis leur arrivé, il les faisait s'entraîner d'arrache-pied afin de contrôler leur mutation au mieux. Et son travail portait petit à petit ses fruits. Erik était particulièrement fier de voir le travail accompli de son ex amant mais il se sentait de plus en plus délaissé. Charles passait la plupart de son temps libre avec la charmante Moira au plus grand désespoir d'Erik. Certes, leur histoire était « finie » mais pour Erik ça n'avait jamais été le cas. Il n'avait pas voulu de ça. Et Charles s'éloignait de lui de jour en jour et ça le rendais malade. Il avait besoin de lui en parler mais dès qu'il le voyait, aucun mot ne sortait de sa bouche. Il était toujours autant subjugué par cet homme, son regard envoûtant et sa bouche pulpeuse qu'il avait tant et tant de fois embrassé. Aussi, le polonais avait opté pour une technique des plus… radical afin de rien laissé transparaître auprès de Charles. Il était redevenu l'Erik d'avant. L'Erik qui ne vivait que pour une chose : Retrouver l'assassin de sa mère et le tuer. L'Erik froid et sanguinaire à la fois. Retour brutal à la réalité qui était la sienne. Il avait réussi à mettre tous ses sentiments pour Charles de côté. Le brun, lui-même, y arrivait d'une manière déconcertante, alors lui aussi en était capable. Comme si leur histoire n'avait jamais existé. Comme Charles lui avait demandé. C'était fou la manière dont Charles le vivait bien, lui. A aucun moment il ne faisait allusion à tout ça. A aucun moment il regardait Erik avec ce regard émerveillé qui l'avait autrefois.

Comme si un nouveau Charles l'avait remplacé. Comme si ça n'avait été qu'illusion. Mais ce nouveau Charles plaisait tant à Erik, et chaque minute ou le polonais l'observait du coin de l'œil, chaque minutes il tombait, malgré lui, de plus en plus amoureux. Mais, ça aussi, il ne fallait pas le laissé transparaître.

Erik se laissa tomber dans son lit, mort de fatigue. La journée avait été éreintante, Sean avait enfin réussi à s'envolé après un « coup de pouce » d'Erik. Avec Charles, ils avaient fini cette journée autour d'un verre de whisky et du plateau d'échecs. A chaque fois que cela se produisait, chaque soir donc, Erik espérait que Charles engage enfin le sujet à propos de leur relation. Mais, la plupart du temps, ils profitaient du calme qui régnait dans la maison, la pièce étant seulement éclairé par la lueur du feu qui crépitait dans la cheminée. Erik profitait de ces instants pour observer la moindre réaction de Charles, le moindre signe qui lui dirait que Charles n'était pas aussi insensible à Erik qu'il ne le laissait croire. Et chaque fois, il repartait déçu et extrêmement frustré.

Alors qu'il s'encouragea mentalement à aller enfin prendre sa douche, il entendit trois légers coups frappés à sa porte. D'un geste de main, il ouvrit la porte et Charles apparut dans sa chambre. Doucement, le brun ferma la porte derrière lui et alla s'asseoir dans le sofa à côté de la fenêtre, le regard vide.

« Oui Charles ? » dit Erik en s'asseyant en tailleur dans son lit

« Ecoute Erik… On ne peut pas continuer comme ça. Tu comprends, ce n'est pas saint pour les enfants… Je veux que tu arrêtes de me dévorer du regard à la moindre occasion ! »

« Ha ! Enfin tu daignes m'en parler ! Ça n'a pourtant pas l'air de te perturber plus que ça… Tu m'as déjà complètement oublié, tu n'as d'yeux que pour cet agent ! Je ne sais absolument pas à quoi tu joues en faisant ça mais sache que… »

« Je passe à autre chose Erik, coupa Charles, tu devrais en faire de même ! »

« Alors c'est fini ? »

« Oui Erik… Et j'aimerai sincèrement que tu cesses d'y penser. Nous deux, c'était merveilleux je te l'accorde mais… Mais nous ne pouvons pas continuer. Et j'aimerai que notre histoire reste bien sagement au fin fond de notre mémoire. Je suis venu pour mettre tout ça au clair, quand je serais sorti, plus jamais nous parlerons de tout ça. »

Erik se prit la tête dans les mains et inspira profondément.

« Alors efface moi la mémoire, ce serait plus simple » dit Erik au bout de quelques minutes de silence

« … Ça jamais. »

L'ambiance était lourde et le silence de mort qui régnait dans la pièce était pesant. Erik s'était imaginé tellement de fois cette conversation mais jamais il n'aurait cru qu'elle prendrait cette tournure. Il observa Charles se lever gracieusement, épousseter sa chemise et se diriger vers la porte. Alors qu'il passa devant lui, il tendis son bras instinctivement et attrapa délicatement son poignet. Charles le regarda un instant, les yeux brillants.

« _On est d'accord Erik_ ? »

Erik, malgré le fait que son cœur éclatait dans sa poitrine, était content de constater que la voix du brun s'était brisée en formulant la phrase. Et, après s'être perdu une dernière fois dans les yeux azur de Charles, il hocha la tête et laissa le brun partir avec un bout de son âme.

* * *

Le calme régnait dans les couloirs du manoir. C'était apaisant et effrayant à la fois. Il y a pourtant quelques heures, Alex, Sean et Hank courraient dans tous les sens.

Maintenant que la pénombre et le calme de la nuit avaient engloutit le manoir, on entendit à peine une porte se fermer délicatement. Les pas sur le parquet résonnaient légèrement au loin. Mais un seul bruit aurait pu retenir l'attention de tous. Un bruit pourtant familier, connu par chaque habitant de la maison. Un bruissement, c _omme des écailles qu'on déployait_. Et une autre porte qui se ferme.

* * *

Voila pour le 1er Chapitre : )

Je m'excuse pour les fautes qui auraient pu se glisser dans le texte...

A bientôt!


	2. Chapter 2

Hello : D

Voilà la suite de ma fiction : )

J'espère que ça vous plaira toujours autant sachant que c'est un peu… tirer par les cheveux haha ! : ) Vous comprendrez ^_^

Dans ce chapitre, je revisite totalement une scène culte du film : **La parabole** ! Donc ne soyez pas étonné que ça n'a rien avoir avec le film ; )

J'essaye au mieux de suivre l'histoire au niveau des actions mais il se peut qu'il y ait des incohérences…

Sur ce, bonne lecture : )

* * *

Charles était complétement épuisé. Mais il avait réussi à ce qu'Alex canalise sa mutation. Alex n'avait pas mis le feu au hangar et avait visé le mannequin entre Hank et lui. Il avait eu la trouille de sa vie ! Il en voulait à Erik de l'avoir abandonné sur ce coup-là. Pourtant Erik s'était engagé à l'aider à travailler sur les mutations des enfants.

Le polonais était distant depuis leur dernière partie d'échecs. Il sortait de sa chambre uniquement pour manger. Mais, à part Charles, personne n'avait l'air de s'en soucier d'avantage. Erik dégageait une froideur à faire pâlir les enfants, ce qui faisait beaucoup rire Charles. Seul Raven ne cherchait pas à l'éviter. Charles était persuadé que la jeune femme avait un petit penchant pour lui et ça ne lui plaisait pas vraiment.

Minuit approchait, les enfants dormaient. Erik avait décliné la partie d'échec, comme depuis chaque jour maintenant. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment ce comportement étrange qu'il avait depuis quelques jours. Le peu de temps ou il daignait montrer le bout de son nez, Erik lui adressait à peine la parole. Et ça le peinait. Cette distance qu'Erik avait placée entre eux ne l'enchantait guère. Il aimait passer du temps avec lui, la façon dont il le regardait et puis ces joues qui s'empourpraient quand Charles le remarquait. Et… Il ne savait plus quoi penser.

Plusieurs fois il avait voulu lire dans l'esprit de ce dernier mais il lui avait fait une promesse.

Il se tournait et retournait dans son lit, cherchant se sommeil qu'il avait tant besoin. N'arrivant pas à ses fins, Charles se leva et décida d'aller prendre une tasse de thé à la camomille.

* * *

 _00h15_

Tout le monde devait dormir ou, du moins, sur le point de dormir. Erik n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil et, quand tout le monde dormaient, il avait pris l'habitude de vagabonder dans le manoir. Il aimait découvrir ce château qui abritait tout ce qui fait que Charles est Charles. Il s'extasiait devant le moindre petit objet qui pouvait être lié à lui.

Mais, pour l'heure, il avait besoin d'une bière.

Il marchait d'un pas décidé vers la cuisine. Les derniers jours avaient été éprouvants pour le polonais. Il s'était taré dans sa chambre et avait pour seul visiteur Raven. Il avait bien remarqué l'effet qu'il faisait à la mutante mais elle n'était absolument pas son… _genre_. Et puis, il avait toujours Charles beaucoup trop présent dans sa tête pour passer à autre chose aussi facilement. Mais il appréciait sa compagnie chaleureuse.

Quand il arriva dans la cuisine, Charles était attablé à l'îlot central, une tasse fumante devant lui. Il semblait ne pas avoir remarqué l'arrivé d'Erik tant il massait ses tempes, comme pour chasser une mauvaise migraine.

« Bonsoir Charles » dit Erik en attrapant une bière dans le frigo

Le dénommé sursauta légèrement en entendant la voix de son ami. Et tout ce qu'il put lui répondre fut un grognement des plus lascifs qui fit rire Erik.

« On arrive pas à dormir ? » dit le polonais en s'installant face à lui.

« Non, commença Charles en amenant sa tasse à ses lèvres, j'ai eu une journée éprouvante… J'espérais sincèrement que tu serais la pour l'entrainement d'Alex dans le hangar »

« Excuse-moi, fit Erik au bout de quelques secondes, je n'ai pas vraiment la tête à ça pour l'instant… »

« Oui, je sais… Shaw… »

Erik soupira. Bien sûr Shaw occupait une partie de ses pensée mais pas seulement. La plupart de ses pensées étaient toute relié au télépathe d'une manière ou d'une autre. Il observa Charles qui avait à nouveau entrepris de masser ses tempes.

« Tu sembles vraiment tendu » remarqua Erik en faisant le tour de l'îlot pour s'installer derrière lui

« Oui je l'admets » … « Oooh » fit le brun en sentant les mains d'Erik sur sa nuque « Voilà exactement ce qu'il me faut »

Erik savait comment détendre au mieux Charles et il savait y faire en matière de massage. Charles en avait déjà profité pleinement. Le polonais descendait ses mains tout en faisant des cercles avec ses pouces et le fait de ressentir les formes de Charles sous ses doigts lui faisait un bien fou. Mais… Mais ça paraissait tellement différent. Le brun sursauta au contact des doigts du polonais dans le creux de ses reins. Et Erik se plaisait à voir les frissons qu'il provoquait à Charles. Celui-ci se retourna et se noya dans le regard acier du contrôleur de métal.

« Merci, commença Charles qui sentait le rouge lui monté aux joues dû à la proximité, tu n'étais pas obligé »

« Ho mais je sais pertinemment comment faire pour te détendre Charles » répondit Erik sans le quitter des yeux

« Erik… Il y a quelques chose que je n'arrive pas à comprendre, comment… »

Et il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'Erik avait délicatement posé ses lèvres sur les siennes. Le contact était doux. Erik savourait ce moment. Ça lui semblait _familier_ mais _nouveau_ à la fois. Ça ressemblait tellement, _tellement_ à leur premier baiser échanger il y a déjà des semaines… Et enfin, Charles ne le repoussait pas. Il sentit les mains de ce dernier sur son torse exercés une pression afin qu'il se recule. Il s'exécuta et observa le brun qui semblait complétement déboussolé.

« Hola Erik, fit Charles après avoir repris ses esprits, je…Heu…je… »

« Non ne dis rien, le coupa Erik, excuse moi je n'aurai pas du. Bonne nuit Charles »

Et le polonais s'éclipsa aussi vite qu'il eut prononcé la phrase laissant Charles seul et emplis de questions.

* * *

Le lendemain, alors qu'Erik revenait d'un footing , il aperçut Charles devant le manoir qui semblait l'attendre de pied ferme. Il souriait de toutes ses dents. Quand Erik arriva à sa hauteur, il lui fit signe de le suivre et l'emmena devant la cours ou ils avaient une vue imprenable sur les jardins ainsi qu'une parabole.

« Tu vois la parabole ? Réoriente-la vers nous » fit Charles les mains dans les poches

Erik s'avança plus près du muret. Était-il capable de faire ça ? Il n'avait jamais réussi déplacé autant de métal d'un coup, preuve en est avec le sous-marin de Shaw. Il regarda Charles qui souriait toujours autant. Il avait pleinement foi en lui et le polonais ne voulait en aucun cas le décevoir. Si les enfants arrivaient à maîtriser leur mutation, lui aussi en serait capable ! Après une profonde inspiration, il plaça ses mains devant lui en envoyant toutes les ondes magnétiques vers ce géant de fer. Il ressentait tout ce métal au bout de ses doigts mais de là à le contrôler, il y avait un grand pas. Malgré toute la concentration, la parabole resta fixe et il relâcha son emprise. _Terrible frustration_.

« Vois-tu, le secret de la volonté est quelques part entre la fureur et le calme total »

Erik était essoufflé de l'effort qu'il venait de donner et la voix de Charles se voulait apaisante et rassurante.

« Tu sais Charles, commença Erik toujours à bout de souffle, ces derniers temps, le calme total je ne connais pas… »

« Mais tu l'as connu à un moment donné dans ta vie Erik, déclara Charles en s'avançant vers lui, tu vaux tellement plus que ce que tu crois, il n'y a pas que la douleur et la colère. Il y a aussi de la bonté, je l'ai vu en toi. »

« Oui, il y en avait ! Et je t'ai tout donné Charles, absolument tout ! Et j'en peux plus de nier tout ça, ça parait tellement si facile pour toi… »

« Erik, si tu parles d'hier soir… »

« Non Charles, coupa Erik en agitant ses mains face à lui, je te parle d'avant ! Avant que de m'avoir pécher dans cet océan ! J'étais bien, tellement bien avec toi. J'avais l'impression que cette haine disparaissait de mon être et toi… Tu es parti sans aucune explication et tu es revenu comme une fleur me chercher dans cet océan et depuis j'ai l'impression que tu as raillé absolument tout ce qui s'est passé entre nous… »

« Erik, commença Charles en écarquillant les yeux, _bon dieu mais de quoi tu parles_ ?! »

« Lis en moi Charles, fit Erik en attrapant ses mains pour les poser sur ses tempes, et regarde… regarde toute cette douleur que tu as laissé ! »

Charles entra dans sa tête avec une facilité déconcertante. Les dernières déclarations de son ami l'avaient complétement retourné. Il parlait d'un passé commun, à deux,… L'esprit d'Erik était tout à fait inhabituel. Il décelait facilement de la haine, colère et douleur qui lui tordait le ventre. Il outre passa ses sentiments qui, malgré le fait qu'elles soient bien ancrées en lui, cachait quelque chose bien plus profond. Et, au loin, il aperçut une zone plus sereine et s'immisça dans celle-ci. Il aperçut quelques souvenirs d'enfance d'Erik auprès de sa mère, à l'époque où cette cruauté humaine n'existait pas encore dans son monde. Il laissa, malgré lui, une larme s'échapper tant l'amour qui en découlait était profond. Il continua son avancée dans son esprit serein et tomba sur des souvenirs plus récents. Tous ses souvenirs avaient un point commun : **Lui-même**. _Mais comment ?_ Il en piocha un au hasard et fut spectateur de celui-ci en ressentant absolument toutes les émotions qui avaient traversé Erik à ce moment précis.

* * *

 _Le voyage de retour d'Argentine l'avait épuisé et tout ce qu'il voulait, dans l'immédiat, c'était se détendre._

 _« Un whisky je vous prie ! » commanda le polonais au barman_

 _Il attrapa son verre et alla s'asseoir au fond du bar où il avait repéré une banquette de libre. Son esprit se remémorait toutes les infos qu'il avait obtenu et il était ravi de remarquer à quel point ses recherches avançait à grand pas. Le liquide ambré s'écoula dans sa gorge tandis qu'il sondait les personnes présentes dans ce bar perdu. Tous ses gens, ses humains, qui profitaient d'un moment de convivialité ensemble. Et lui, qui restait seul malgré les nombreuses occasions d'envisager autre chose que cette vie qu'il mène. Et c'est sur ces pensées qu'il l'aperçut entrer. Les cheveux bruns magnifiquement brossé, un look de gentleman vieux-jeu mais terriblement sexy et des yeux… des yeux rieurs d'un bleu profond. Il l'observa s'avancé vers le bar et faire signe au barman qui arriva de suite. Ses lèvres pulpeuses bougeaient et Erik rêvait déjà de l'embrasser. Et quand, enfin, leur regards se croisèrent, les yeux d'Erik brillaient de milles feu. Un sourire charmeur lui répondit et son monde entier bascula. Était-ce ça ce qu'on appelle le coup de foudre ? Le polonais fini d'une traite son verre tandis qu'il voyait cette créature débarquant de nulle part approché et s'installé face à lui._

 _« Dites-moi, avez-vous toujours été si… magnétique ? »_

 _La voix du jeune homme sonna comme une mélodie dans ses oreilles et il se perdit dans ses yeux. C'était décidé, il voulait pouvoir les dévorer pour le restant de sa vie._

* * *

Charles sortit de sa tête doucement, encore troublé des images qu'il venait d'apercevoir. Erik le regardait, les larmes aux yeux.

« Qu'est-ce que tu viens de me faire ? » demanda le polonais tout aussi troublé que lui

« J'ai atteint la zone la plus sereine de ton système mémorielle, fit Charles le regard dans le vide, c'est un des souvenirs les plus fort que tu gardes en toi… »

Erik s'émerveilla de la mutation de son ex-amant. Le bien-être qui émanait de se souvenir imprégna la totalité de son corps et il se sentait bien. Charles tourna sa tête vers la parabole comme pour l'inviter à recommencer. D'une main, il arriva à prendre le contrôle de tout ce métal et, doucement, elle se tourna vers eux sous les yeux ébahis de Charles. Erik ressentit la fierté que Charles dégageait et ça lui plaisait énormément. Ils se regardèrent un long moment encore tout sourire de ce qu'ils venaient de vivre et Erik rêva encore d'espoir auprès de Charles.

« Hey ! Le président va commencer son discours » cria Moira depuis la fenêtre.

* * *

C'était demain le grand jour. Alors qu'une certaine appréhension tiraillait le ventre de Charles à cause de cette nouvelle, il avait pour l'instant un autre chat à fouetter. Après le discours du président, il attrapa Raven par le coude et l'emmena loin des oreilles indiscrètes dans la bibliothèque. Après avoir fermé les portes à double tour, il se retourna vers la jeune fille qui paraissait étonné de l'agitation du brun.

« Raven, bon dieu, ne me dis pas que t'as fait ça ! »

La métamorphe l'interrogea du regard ce qui pour effet d'énerver encore plus son vis-à-vis.

« J'ai lu en Erik, hurla presque Charles, j'ai tout vu ! _Tu t'es fait passer pour moi_ ! »

* * *

Voilà pour le 2ème Chapitre… J'espère que vous plait : D

Racontez moi tout ce qui vous passe par la tête *_*

A bientôt !


	3. Chapter 3

Pas besoin de blabla : )

* * *

Le silence qui suivit lui parut durer une éternité. Raven s'était tournée vers la fenêtre, le regard dans le vide. Des milliers de questions fusaient dans la tête de Charles et il se retenait de pas tous les énoncés. Il était encore sous le choc de cette révélation et également bouleversé de tous les événements qui s'enchaînait beaucoup trop vite à son gout.

« Raven… »

« Tais-toi Charles ! » dit-elle en se retournant

« Certainement pas ! J'ai le droit de savoir pourquoi tu as fait ça ! »

« Je crois pas non ! C'est ma vie, tu n'as pas à te mêler de ma vie privée. Tu n'as absolument rien avoir la dedans ! »

« Ha bon ? Ria Charles nerveusement, pourtant j'y suis totalement impliquée ! C'est de moi dont Erik est amoureux ! Tu nous as mis dans un sacré pétrin Raven ! Alors maintenant tu vas m'expliquer précisément pourquoi tu as fait ça ?! »

« Parce-que, commença Raven aux bords des larmes,… Parce-que j'ai besoin qu'on m'aime ! De ressentir que j'étais importante aux yeux de quelqu'un. »

« Mais tu es importante pour moi » coupa Charles

« Pas comme je le voudrais ! »

Raven explosa en sanglot et Charles l'accueillit mécaniquement dans ses bras. Il lui caressait doucement les cheveux blonds tandis qu'elle se calmait. Charles s'écarta et lui tendis son mouchoir en tissu gravé de ces initiales.

« C'était complétement stupide, je sais, fit Raven en reniflant bruyamment. Je voulais m'amuser un peu. Je ne pensais pas que dès le premier soir je tomberais sur un gars qui craquerait complétement pour toi… J'ai essayé tu sais, de tout stopper. Je l'ai même dragué sous mon apparence humaine en espérant qu'il tombe sous mon charme… Et il m'a gentiment remballé. J'avais tellement besoin d'amour que j'ai été aveuglé et attiré par ce mensonge que j'avais créé. Alors j'ai continué à le voir sous ton identité et il est tombé complétement amoureux… Dès que je l'ai compris, j'ai tout arrêté et je l'ai quitté. Et puis on allait être occupé, ça tombait tellement bien…Et puis tu l'as trouvé dans cet océan… si j'avais su… Et je n'avais aucune idée que c'était un mutant également »

Raven, qui s'était assise tout le long de son récit, s'essuya les yeux avec le mouchoir de Charles. Elle sentit un énorme poids la quittée, ça lui faisait tellement du bien de pouvoir enfin dire ce qu'elle cachait depuis si longtemps. Elle s'en voulait, se détestait d'avoir fait ça. D'avoir abusé de la confiance d'Erik, d'avoir pris une vie qui n'est pas la sienne et d'avoir joué au jeu le plus dangereux. Elle était dans la galère jusqu'au cou et elle n'en pouvait plus. Elle n'avait pas cru un moment qu'Erik allait rester auprès d'eux, lui qui était si solitaire et froid de nature. Elle voyait bien le regard que le polonais portait à Charles au quotidien et elle savait pertinemment que ce moment viendrait un jour où l'autre.

« Est-ce que tu l'aimes ? »

La question tomba lourdement entre eux. Sa voix avait tremblé et Charles s'en voulut énormément. Il se rappela le baiser qu'il avait échangé avec Erik la veille. Jamais il n'avait imaginé embrassé un homme avant hier. Mais, maintenant que c'était fait, il voulait encore y goûter. Et, l'espace d'un instant, il jalousait Raven d'avoir eu le privilège de toucher Erik, de l'embrasser, de le caresser et de l'aimer. _Sous sa forme_.

« Non… Ce n'était qu'un jeu pour moi. Je voulais seulement de l'attention et de la tendresse… Il n'a jamais été question d'amour…Pour moi. »

Charles ressentait la sincérité dans la voix de la jeune fille. Mais pour la première fois de sa vie, il en voulait à Raven. Il lui en voulait tellement. Il tourna le dos à sa « sœur » afin qu'elle ne perçoive pas les expressions qui passaient sur son visage. Il sentit sa présence dans son dos et inspira profondément.

« Il faut que tu lui dises la vérité »

Raven, qui avait avancé sa main pour la posé sur l'épaule de Charles, se ravisa. Le fait d'envisager de dire la vérité à Erik lui faisait froid dans le dos. Quand elle à rencontrer Erik, elle savait qu'il y avait un côté sombre et obscure en lui. Mais Erik ne lui avait jamais parlé de son passé et elle n'avait jamais cherché à en savoir d'avantage sur lui.

Le jour où elle avait commencé à jouer à ce jeu avec lui, elle s'était promis de ne pas s'attacher et encore moins de _tomber amoureuse_. Elle s'en voulut quand Erik, après l'amour, lui avait un dit dans un murmure à peine audible « Je t'aime ». La situation lui échappait et elle avait préféré fuir. Elle n'oubliera jamais le regard d'Erik ce soir-là. Elle avait brisée quelque chose en lui, elle le savait. _Elle l'avait brisé._ Et quand il réapparu devant elle dans ce bateau après avoir été repêché par Charles _lui-même_ , la peur l'avait englouti toute entière. Elle avait découvert une autre facette de lui et elle culpabilisait encore plus de l'avoir fait souffrir, lui qui était déjà si abîmé. Lui, qui avait été si tendre, doux et chaleureux avec elle, avec _Charles,_ se montrait maintenant froid, distant et sans cœur. En aucun cas elle voulait se confronter à sa fureur.

« C'est hors de question ! »

« Pardon ?! »

Charles s'était retourné vivement et lui lançait un regard furieux.

« Je ne peux pas faire ça Charles. Il va… il va… »

« Vouloir te tuer ? Et ce serait parfaitement justifié ! Mais il ne le fera pas. Car tu es ma sœur et qu'il …m'aime. Tu lui dois la vérité Raven ! »

« Pourquoi tu n'irais pas toi le voir… Il sera certainement plus conciliant qu'avec moi. »

« Tu plaisantes ? Tu m'expliques comment j'aborde le sujet ? Tiens, en fait Erik, tu sais ma sœur s'est approprié mon corps et c'est avec elle que tu as gentiment bécoté ! Tu l'excuseras, bien entendu, elle voulait juste s'amuser un peu! Elle n'en a absolument rien à faire de tes sentiments envers moi mais pas moi ! »

Charles s'était emporté mais ne faisait que relater la réalité des choses. Bien sûr qu'Erik ne pardonnerai jamais à Raven. Comment pourrait-il ? Charles avait lu en lui, il avait vu que ce n'était absolument pas le genre de personne qui donne sa confiance à n'importe qui. Et encore moins son amour…

« Charles je t'en prie ! Tu sais très bien ce qui va se passer demain. Tu ne devrais pas t'attacher à lui, il disparaîtra dès qu'il le peut. Alors pour ce qui est de ses sentiments, on s'en fo… »

« Non je m'en fou pas Raven ! C'est trop tard pour ça ! »

« Tu veux dire quoi par la? »

Charles détourna le regard du sien et sentit le rouge lui monté aux joues.

« C'est pas vrai, fit Raven en s'asseyant sur le sofa, tu l'aimes aussi… »

« Non… Je suis juste… Troublé »

« Il a tenté quelques chose avec toi ? »

Bien sûr. Raven savait que c'était un des risques depuis qu'Erik était entré dans la vie de Charles. Mais la jeune fille était persuadée que son frère était 100% hétérosexuelle et que, d'ailleurs, Moira était dans sa ligne de mire. Le silence de Charles en disait long et elle l'encouragea du regard afin qu'il se confie.

« Il m'a juste embrassé… Une fois et… J'arrête pas d'y penser » fit Charles en s'installant près d'elle

« Ho merde… »

« J'aurai pas dit mieux. Alors, tu vas me faire le plaisir d'aller le voir. »

« Attend, fit Raven au bout d'un long silence, et si… et si tu reprenais là où vous avez laissé votre histoire »

« Je te demande pardon ? » Charles avait écarquillé les yeux tant cette demande était incongrue.

« Bha oui, déclara la jeune fille en se levant du sofa et commença à faire les 100 pas, tu n'auras qu'à lire mes souvenirs. Je n'aurai pas à lui dire la vérité donc d'éviter ma mort brutal et toi… Toi tu vivras une histoire d'amour passionnée avec Erik »

« J'espère que tu plaisantes » Charles se leva et se plaça devant elle les bras croisé sous son torse

« Charles, dit-elle en plaçant ses mains de part et d'autres de sa tête brune, je te connais à force. Et je peux te dire qu'Erik est un homme parfait pour toi, crois-moi. Et je sais, je vois dans ton regard, que tu en a envie. Que tu as envie de sentir ses caresses, ses baisers, sa chaleur corporelle contre toi et »

« Non mais tu t'entends Raven ? dit Charles en se dégageant de son emprise, je ne suis pas un objet Raven ! »

Charles sentit la colère monter en lui comme une flèche. Comment Raven pouvait lui demander ça ? Elle avait peut-être raison sur un point, il avait envie d'Erik, c'est vrai. Mais il n'avait certainement pas envie de construite une histoire basée sur un mensonge. Il tourna les talons et ouvrit la porte à la volée. Il s'apprêta à sortir mais se retourna au dernier moment

« T'as intérêt à tout lui dire Raven ! Et si tu ne le fais pas, je t'y obligerai »

La jeune fille comprit directement où il voulait en venir. Elle connaissait parfaitement les pouvoirs de son frère et ce dont il était capable. Ils échangèrent un long regard et Charles fini par sortir en claquant la porte derrière lui la laissant seul avec cette énorme boule qui s'était formée dans son le creux de son ventre. D'une manière ou d'une autre, elle allait devoir se confronter à Erik.

* * *

La journée avait été longue. Raven avait à peine croisée Charles et encore moins Erik. Elle redoutait le moment où elle avouerait tout à Erik. Mais quitte à lui dire la vérité, elle préférait le faire d'elle-même et pas que Charles l'y oblige. La jeune fille avait longuement cogité sur la façon dont elle allait aborder les choses avec le polonais. Mais en aucun cas elle savait prévoir sa réaction. Assise devant sa coiffeuse, à peine vêtu de son peignoir, elle s'observa dans le miroir et s'encouragea une dernière fois. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à se lever, Hank toqua à la porte. _Hank._ C'est lui qui l'avait fait craquée pour de vrai, cette fois. Il était comme elle. Il avait dû vivre tout sa vie dans le mensonge en cachant sa vraie nature aux yeux de tous. Et il n'en pouvait plus de devoir vivre dans un corps où il ne se sentait pas normal, où il se sentait _monstrueux._ Il avait enfin trouvé l'antidote, soi-disant pour les sauver, et c'est à ce moment précis qu'elle réalisa qu'elle ne voulait plus la même chose que lui. Pourquoi faut-il se cacher ? « On se cache toujours. Tu te caches en ce moment, moi aussi. Ça a été comme ça toute notre vie » lui avait dit Hank. Mais le voulait-elle vraiment, au final ? Les paroles d'Erik résonnaient encore dans sa tête « Tu voudrais que la société t'acceptes, mais tu ne t'acceptes pas toi-même » Et il avait tellement raison. Et cela expliquait bien des choses : Le désir de vouloir être aimé, désirer, et surtout le fait d'avoir pris l'apparence de Charles. Elle devait apprendre à s'accepter. Et ce n'est pas en se cachant, elle et sa mutation, qu'elle finirait par accepter ce qu'elle est réellement : Une mutante. Et elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait plus envie de se cacher. Hank quitta la pièce après lui avoir dit avec conviction qu'ils en avaient _besoin_ de cet antidote. Cette visite surprise l'avait changé. Elle ne voulait plus faire partit de ce monde merdique qui fermait les yeux sur ce qui est pourtant juste en face d'eux. Non, elle voulait plus que ça. Elle voulait se battre. Se battre pour être reconnu et accepter pour ce qu'elle est.

La jeune fille sortit de sa chambre bien décidé à aller parler avec la personne qui pourrait le mieux la comprendre.

* * *

Charles attendait Erik dans la bibliothèque. Il avait perçu, une demi-heure avant, les pensées de Raven qui s'affolait à l'idée d'aller parler au polonais. Mais il avait également senti sa détermination. Alors il avait gentiment quitté sa tête et attendait. Un verre de liquide ambré entre les doigts, il s'installa confortablement dans son fauteuil face au plateau d'échecs. Comment allait-il réagir ? Et surtout…aurait-il une quelconque chance après ça ?

Erik entra et son souffle s'arrêta un instant tandis qu'il s'installa face à lui. Charles observait le moindre de ses faits et geste. Il attrapa le verre qu'il avait déjà préparé pour lui et lui tendit, il en aurait surement besoin… Erik le remercia d'un signe de tête et bougea directement un de ses pions. Le polonais semblait éviter son regard. Tous deux concentrés sur le plateau d'échecs, ils jouèrent quelques coups en silence. Alors que le silence semblait pesant, Charles posa sa main sur celle de son vis-à-vis. Il leva la tête et, enfin, leurs yeux se croisèrent.

« Erik… Tout va bien ? » Charles pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté

« Oui, fit Erik dans un sourire qui le fit fondre, a vrai dire… J'ai eu une étrange visite de ta sœur Charles »


	4. Chapter 4

Charles but son verre d'une traite et se leva pour aller se resservir au mini bar. Il était plus tendu que jamais que ses mains en tremblaient faisant renverser un peu de whisky. Erik arriva derrière lui et attrapa la bouteille.

« Tout va bien ? » dit-il en riant légèrement

« Oui, excuse-moi, je suis un peu nerveux »

Après qu'Erik ait rempli leur deux verre, ils s'installèrent l'un en face de l'autre abandonnant leur partie à peine commencé. L'heure était à la discussion. Pendant quelques minutes, le crépitement agréable et chaleureux de la cheminée remplissait la pièce alors que les deux hommes présent se contentait de s'observer, guettant le moindre de leurs faits et gestes.

« Parle-moi Erik » fini par dire Charles

Charles avait promis à Erik de ne jamais aller dans sa tête. Mais malgré tout, il ressentait son esprit serein, calme et confiant. Tout le contraire de ce qu'il s'était imaginé.

« Tu sais ce que je pense, fit Erik après avoir croisé ses jambes, je pense que ta sœur est vraiment une personne tout à fait fascinante avec du caractère. Bien accompagnée, elle ira très loin tu sais»

« Mais… Que t'a-t-elle dit exactement ?»

« Elle veut combattre et faire valoir la cause des mutants. Demain après l'affrontement, elle veut qu'on parte ensemble elle et moi. Et… Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé entre vous, mais elle est très remontée contre toi. Toujours est-il que …je pense qu'elle n'est absolument pas capable d'affronter ce genre de chose, même avec moi à ces cotés. Elle ne sait absolument pas dans quoi elle s'embarquerait. Et puis…»

Charles resta sans voix. Elle ne l'avait pas fait. Elle préférait fuir que d'affronter la vérité. Et maintenant, elle voulait partir avec Erik pour faire valoir leurs causes. Tout semblait s'écrouler autour de lui. Charles se pencha légèrement en avant, les deux coudes sur ses genoux.

« Et puis quoi Erik ? Que comptes-tu faire après qu'on ait arrêté Shaw ? Partir avec elle ? »

« Quoi qu'il se passe, commença Erik qui s'était mis dans la même position que Charles, tu dois accepter le fait que ta sœur grandisse et n'ai plus besoin de toi pour faire sa vie... Et, je me permets de te rectifier, je ne compte pas arrêter Shaw… _Je vais le tuer_ ! »

Erik avait dit cela de façon étrangement naturel. Et la détermination à le faire émanait de tout son être.

« Tu as toujours su pourquoi j'étais ici Charles. Demain l'humanité découvrira que les mutants existent et les gens auront peur. Et tu crois qu'ils ne vont pas lutter contre leurs propres extinctions ? Demain ils se retourneront contre nous. »

« Pas si nous risquons nos vies pour eux et que nous empêchons cette guerre d'avoir lieu. Tuer Shaw ne t'apportera pas la paix Erik »

La tournure que prenait la discussion ne plaisait absolument pas à Charles. Erik était tellement aveuglé par la haine qu'il éprouve envers Shaw qu'il voit tous les humains comme lui.

« Charles, la paix n'a jamais été une option. »

Leurs visages étaient si près l'un de l'autre. Charles pouvait sentir le souffle chaud d'Erik sur ses joues. Le calme et la sérénité qu'Erik éprouvait quelques minutes auparavant s'était complétement dissipé laissant place à cette noirceur et cette haine qu'il ressentait quotidiennement. Charles savait pertinemment ce que tout cela signifiait. Et il ne voulait pas laisser Erik partir si vite. Il voulait plus, bien plus que tout cela. Ils pourraient trouver d'autre mutant ensemble, les accueillir et les entraîner à contrôler leurs mutations. _Et si…_

« Et … pour _nous_ alors ? » fit Charles au bout de quelques minutes, le regard brillant

Peut-être que la seule façon de garder Erik près de lui était de lui donner ce qu'il désirait depuis le début. Si Raven lui avait dit la vérité, les conséquences auraient été encore plus dramatiques et il l'aurait certainement perdu. Erik se serait terrer dans une colère noire, parfaitement justifiable, et l'en faire sortir aurait été miraculeux. Charles entendait encore Raven lui dire « _Et si tu reprenais là où vous avez laissé votre histoire_ » Certes, l'idée ne lui plaisait absolument pas. Mais, maintenant, cela semblait être la solution. Erik était fou de lui, il le savait. Il était l'élément qui pourrait tout faire changer. Après tout, Charles se sentait incroyablement attiré, comme aimanté, par le polonais. Et ça l'effrayait. Toutes ses sensations étaient décuplées quand il était près de lui. Jamais auparavant, il ne s'était sentit aussi désiré par une personne. Et jamais il n'avait autant désiré également.

Erik semblait surpris. Charles avait été pourtant été clair. Il fallait qu'il passe à autre chose et c'est bien ce qu'il comptait faire. Demain, après s'être vengé, il le quitterait pour toujours. Du moins, c'est ce qu'il avait prévu. Charles se leva avec cette grâce qui lui était propre et l'invita à faire de même. Debout l'un en face de l'autre, le temps semblait s'être arrêté.

Et, comme si c'était la chose la plus naturel du monde, Charles s'approcha d'Erik et captura ses lèvres dans un tendre baiser. Alors qu'il allait se reculer afin de guetter la réaction du polonais, celui-ci entreprit d'approfondir le baiser en attrapant délicatement sa tête entre ses mains. Charles s'accrocha au cou d'Erik comme si sa vie en dépendait et il goûta enfin à Erik. Leurs langues se rencontrèrent dans un ballet enflammé qui les firent chavirer tous les deux. Erik y mettait tout son cœur, son âme afin que Charles puissent ressentir tout l'amour qu'il contenait en lui depuis le début. Et le brun était bouleversé de tous ses sentiments qu'Erik lui envoyait en masse. C'était si beau, si sincère et si réel qu'il en versa une larme qui ne passa pas inaperçu. Erik se recula doucement et posa son front contre celui de Charles qui avait gardé les yeux fermés. De son pouce, il chassa cette unique larme qui signifiait absolument tout pour lui. Charles ne voulait en aucun cas le perdre. Le brun ouvrit les yeux et Erik pu enfin retrouver ce regard qu'il aime tant.

« Charles, murmura Erik contre ses lèvres, pourquoi est-ce si différent ? _Qu'est-ce qui a tant changé chez toi_ ? »

« Je me rendais pas compte de la chance que j'avais de t'avoir » fit Charles en se noyant dans ses yeux aciers

« Reste avec moi pour toujours »

« Si tu me promets la même chose »

Et comme pour sceller cette promesse à jamais, ils s'embrassèrent à en perdre haleine.

* * *

Raven, dans son plus simple appareil, bleue et parfaite, tomba sur Charles et Erik qui riaient joyeusement dans la cuisine. Ils ne semblaient pas avoir remarqué sa présence puisque Erik s'était approché de Charles et déposait des délicats baiser dans le creux de son cou et remontait jusqu'à sa mâchoire. La jeune fille se racla la gorge et les deux hommes se retournèrent vivement vers elle.

« Ho Raven, fit Charles rouge comme une pivoine, je ne savais pas que tu étais la »

« C'est rien, répondit-elle froidement, mais je vois que je dérange. Je vous laisse »

« Attend Raven » Charles avait rattrapé la jeune femme bleue par le bras avant qu'elle ne franchisse la porte. Elle croisa les bras sous sa poitrine et faisait face à Charles qui n'avait toujours pas perdu les jolies couleurs qui ornait ses joues.

« Okay, commença Erik au bout de quelques secondes, je vais vous laisser. Vous avez à parler je pense. »

Charles le remercia et le polonais s'éclipsa dans sa chambre. La tension qui régnait dans la cuisine était palpable et les deux personnes présentes ne savaient par où commencer.

« Bon, déclara Charles, à quoi tu joues Raven ? Je pensais qu'on s'était mis d'accord toi et moi ! »

« C'est vrai, fit Raven en s'installant sur une des chaises hautes qui ornait l'îlot centrale, mais j'ai réalisé que ce n'est pas ce que je voulais. Je veux que le monde sache que nous existons ! Et Erik sera parfait pour lutter avec moi contre tous ces humaines qui nous mépriseront. Si je lui avais révéler mon petit secret, j'aurai pu faire une croix dessus ! »

« Je me souviens maintenant. Toutes tes escapades où tu refusais de me dire ou tu allais et puis quand tu revenais sur un petit nuage... Je m'étais toujours retenu de ne pas lire dans tes pensées. Si j'avais su ce que tu avais fait… »

« Ou veux-tu en venir Charles ? » Cracha Raven dédaigneuse

« Tu as besoin d'attirer l'attention de tout le monde Raven. Je t'ai trop protégé jusqu'ici mais sache que maintenant c'est fini. Tu as besoin de faire d'autres rencontres et tout simplement faire ta vie. Demain, tu seras libre de faire tes propres choix et je ne t'en empêcherai pas. »

« Très bien ! Et Erik viendra avec moi. »

« Je pense pas Raven. Tu lutteras seule. »

« Tu penses sincèrement que c'est en t'envoyant en l'air avec lui que tu changeras le fond de sa personnalité ? Charles tu es beaucoup trop naïf ! Erik est un être sans cœur, tu ne l'as pas encore compris ? »

« Et c'est toi qui me dit ça ? Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, c'est toi qui a été sans cœur avec lui et qui a jouer avec ses sentiments ! Je ne te pensais pas comme ça Raven. Tu m'as énormément déçu. Et pour notre bien à tous, c'est mieux que tu t'en ailles ! »

Raven n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Charles, son frère, la mettait à la porte de chez eux. D'accord, elle avait trahi la confiance qu'il avait en elle mais était-ce une raison valable ? Elle sentie les larmes lui montées aux yeux mais se contrôla afin de ne pas montrer sa faiblesse à Charles. Elle se leva et se posta devant son frère l'air déterminée.

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça Charles. Je ne vous abandonnerai pas demain. Et après ça, je disparaîtrai de ta vie où… de _votre_ vie. Ça dépendra d'Erik. Mais je suis intiment convaincue que tu risques d'être extrêmement déçu à nouveau! »

La jeune femme tourna les talons et claqua la porte derrière elle laissant un Charles bouleversée au milieu de la cuisine. Il savait que c'était la bonne décision. Non seulement pour lui et Erik mais surtout pour elle. Mais elle avait raison sur un point. Malgré la promesse qu'Erik lui avait faite un peu plus tôt, il était angoissé de ce qui pourrait se passer le lendemain. Et c'est avec une boule au ventre qu'il rejoignit Erik qui avait rejoint sa propre chambre.

« Tout va bien? Tu as une petite mine » fit Erik dès qu'il eut franchi la porte

« Oui oui ça va, mentit Charles, je suis juste venu te souhaiter une bonne nuit »

« J'y compte bien »

Erik s'approcha de Charles et encercla sa taille de ses bras. Ils échangèrent un baiser passionné qui fut interrompu par le brun quand il sentit des mains se glisser sous sa chemise.

« Et bien, bonne nuit Erik »

Charles rigola légèrement devant la mine frustré de l'homme qui lui faisait face. Ce dernier s'approcha plus près et déposa de doux baisers dans son cou

« Tu te refuses à moi ? C'est nouveau ça » fit le polonais entre deux baisers

« Disons que je te veux en pleine forme. Et avec ce qui nous attend demain, il vaut mieux nous reposer »

Charles frissonnait de plaisir mais se détacha à contre cœur des mains expertes d'Erik. Il déposa un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres et rejoignit sagement sa chambre. Ce soir, son cœur était partagé. Les effets des premiers baisers et sentiments naissant le rendaient léger et euphorique à la fois. Mais la dernière discussion avec sa sœur chassait ses effets. Raven restait sa sœur et il ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'il lui avait dit cela sous le coup de la colère.

Mais, comme on dit, la nuit porte conseils. Et la vie est faite de surprise en tout genre. **Demain est un autre jour.**

* * *

N'hésitez pas à laisser des avis : ) C'est toujours très plaisant de les lire !

Des bisous !


	5. Chapter 5

Salut à tous !

J'ai posté un peu plus tard que prévu… Mais, je dois vous avouez que j'ai été prise du phénomène de la page blanche en voyant le peu de review : (

Mais je n'abandonne pas : ) Jamais ! Donc, voici la suite ! La fin de cette fiction arrive doucement… Je revisite totalement la scène de fin du film First Class, ne soyez donc pas effrayé lol ! : D J'espère que cette revisite vous plaira.

Bonne lecture ! Et merci à ceux qui prenne le temps de me dire ce qu'ils en pensent : )

* * *

Erik s'était levé de bonne heure afin d'effectuer son footing matinal. L'air frais du matin caressait sa peau et l'aidait à émerger au mieux. Il n'avait plus aussi bien dormi depuis des semaines. Charles lui était revenu _, enfin_. Il s'était endormi paisiblement en s'imaginant construire une vie, _ici_ , avec Charles. Et, même si ces enfants le rendaient fou parfois, il se sentait bien avec eux. Charles l'avait changé. Changer au plus profond de son être. En sa présence, plus rien d'autre ne comptait. Cette rage et cette haine qui le contrôlait habituellement disparaissait et il découvrait le bonheur. Ils s'étaient assez cachés aux yeux de tous aussi bien en tant que mutants qu'en tant qu'amant. Et ça, Erik comptait bien y remédier. Il voulait que le monde sache que les mutants existent bel et bien. Et il ne voulait plus avoir peur de s'afficher avec Charles. Il savait bien que ce ne serait pas aussi facile que ça en a l'air mais ça en valait plus que la peine. Charles en valait la peine.

 _Les humains_ pensa Erik en commençant à s'étirer à l'endroit même au il avait orienté la parabole. Les humains sont un problème. D'ici quelques heures, les mutants seront révélés au monde entier et Erik était convaincu qu'ils feront tous pour les exterminer. Et cette pensée était douloureuse pour le polonais qui avait vécu une situation similaire. Raven avait raison, il était hors de question de se laisser faire par « la race inférieure », comme elle les appels. Mais Charles… Charles était trop bon et tellement persuadé que les humains et les mutants peuvent cohabiter _ensemble._ Erik n'en était pas si sûr. Il avait cette peur qui tiraillait ses entrailles et qui grandissait au fond de lui au fur et à mesure que le temps avançait et l'approchait de Cuba. Qu'allait-il se passé ? Il ne saurait le dire. Comment allait-il réagir après toutes ses années, seul face à Shaw ? Allait-il le tuer ? Ou le livrer aux autorités comme le désir Charles ? Toutes ses questions fusaient dans la tête d'Erik alors qu'il tenait sa jambe plié pour s'étirer les muscles.

Alors qu'il s'approchait de la porte pour rentrer prendre sa douche, il aperçut par la fenêtre deux silhouettes qui se faisait face dans le salon. De nature curieuse, il s'approcha et les espionna. Charles et Moira. Le brun tourna légèrement la tête, Erik recula pour ne pas se faire voir. Il s'accroupit et approcha à nouveau de la fenêtre. De là, il voyait parfaitement Moira tandis que Charles était de profil. Erik s'énerva intérieurement de voir Moira rire comme une idiote et rougir jusqu'aux oreilles. Le polonais se promit qu'après Cuba, il allait envoyer cette mégère aussi loin qu'il était possible d'aller et ça d'une manière ou d'une autre. Il ne comprenait pas ce que Charles lui trouvait et ce qu'elle pouvait leur apporter. Et soudain, son cœur explosa dans sa poitrine. Il se releva, tremblant. En face de lui, Charles venait de prendre la petite brune par la taille et l'embrassait à pleine bouche. Il se détourna de ce tableau au moment où il vit _son_ Charles descendre ses mains sur les fesses de Moira. Il rentra discrètement et fila droit dans sa douche avant de commettre un non… deux meurtres !

* * *

Charles se réveilla au moment où il entendit une porte claqué au loin. Après avoir pris une douche express, il se décida d'aller préparer le déjeuner pour toute la maison. Le café était coulé et la table était mise. Il manquait plus que les habitants de la maison. Il croisa Sean, Alex et Raven dans l'escalier.

« Le petit déjeuner est prêt, aller prendre des forces ! »

Il remarqua avec tristesse que Raven n'avait même pas pris la peine de le regarder. Moira sortit de sa chambre au moment même où il allait toquer à celle d'Erik.

« Moira, souria Charles, le déjeuner est prêt ! Je vais chercher Erik et on t'y rejoins»

La brune s'approcha de lui et l'enlaça. Charles pris de court par cette initiative, sera maladroitement la jeune femme. Il était très mal à l'aise de cette situation. Il savait l'effet qu'il faisait sur l'agent de la CIA mais il ne s'attendait pas à se rapprochement de sa part. Alors qu'il repoussa légèrement la jeune femme, Erik sortit de sa chambre.

« Ho Bonjour …Erik »

Le ton enjoué qu'il avait pris pour saluer le polonais fut vite refroidi par le regard glacial qu'il reçut en guise de réponse.

« Plus besoin de vous cacher » déclara Erik d'un ton incroyablement calme

« Nous n'avions pas l'intention de nous cacher » répondit Moira triomphante

Les yeux d'Erik se posèrent sur Charles et ce dernier put lire la tristesse et la déception du polonais. Une fois de plus, la situation lui échappait. Il regarda Erik s'éloigner avec une pointe au cœur. Pourquoi avait-il eu droit à ce regard qui lui avait fendu le cœur ? Moira le tira de ses pensées

« C'est vrai non ? » demanda-t-elle avec conviction

Charles pris la jeune femme par les épaules et posa discrètement ses doigts sur ses tempes afin de comprendre. Il perçut facilement les papillons que Moira ressentait en sa présence ainsi que les sentiments naissant que la jeune femme éprouvait pour lui. L'euphorie et la joie de son esprit le poussa à regarder plus loin et il aperçut le baiser qu'ils avaient échangé une heure plus tôt. Il se concentra du mieux qu'il put et il remplaça ce souvenir si précieux pour la jeune femme par une discussion monotone. Il quitta gentiment sa tête et souria tendrement à la jeune femme.

« Allons manger » déclara Charles

* * *

Le petit-déjeuner se passa dans le calme. Une certaine tension était présente et Charles essayait de bloquer son esprit aux pensées de tous qui survolaient la pièce. Mais Charles avait du mal tant il était énerver lui-même. Et dans ces cas-là, il percevait tout malgré lui. Sean avait peur de ne pas être à la hauteur des espérances de ces mentors. Alex était confiant et se félicitait intérieurement des efforts qu'il avait faits jusqu'ici. Erik… Erik évitait tout contact visuel avec Charles et arrivait à ne penser à rien d'autre qu'au café qu'il dégustait et l'envie de tuer Moira sur le champ. D'ailleurs, la jeune femme était confuse de ses faits et geste de sa matinée. Hank n'était pas là mais Charles n'en fut pas étonné. Le jeune homme était surement au labo occuper de faire les derniers réglages. Mais Charles fut surtout happé par le tourbillon de bonheur qui habitait Raven. La jeune fille, bien qu'elle cache son jeu, était heureuse de constater que son « plan » de ce matin avait marché à merveille. Erik lui semblait bien énervé et elle savait pourquoi. Sous la forme de son frère, elle avait fait en sorte d'attirer Moira dans le salon. Quand elle avait aperçu Erik les observer, comme elle l'avait prévu, elle s'était jetée sur la brune qui n'attendait que ça. Et Charles ressentait la fierté que sa sœur avait d'avoir fait ça. Et ça le décevait. Raven le décevait plus que jamais. Il ne la reconnaissait plus. Ou était passé cette jeune fille pour qui il aurait donné sa vie ? Cette personne qu'il considérait comme sa sœur ? Que s'était-il passé pour qu'elle agisse de la sorte avec lui ? Il lui avait tout donné, absolument tout, et voilà comme elle le remerciait… Rien n'est plus blessant que d'être déçu par la seule personne que jamais on n'aurait pensé qu'elle nous ferait du mal.

Après avoir débarrassé la table, il hésita à aller voir sa « sœur » afin d'avoir une petite discussion mais il se ravisa. Il ne lui donnerait pas se plaisir. Elle serait encore capable de lui faire un autre coup du même genre. Il préférait lui faire croire qu'il n'était pas au courant de son petit plan diabolique pour attirer Erik vers elle. Bien sur son plan avait marché sur Erik. Mais Charles allait y remédier. Il ne savait pas encore comment, mais il allait, _à nouveau_ , récupérer Erik.

* * *

Ils découvrirent tous ensemble le mot laissé par Hank. « Je suis à la base. Prenez la caisse marqué d'un X ». Charles découvrit avec étonnement le bazar qu'avait mis le jeune scientifique dans son laboratoire. Mais Hank n'avait pas chômé sur leurs tenues à porter. Habillés de la tête aux pieds devant le jet qu'Hank a conçu lui-même, ils attendaient le scientifique qui ne tarda pas à arriver. Complètement transformé. Raven fut d'abord choquer de voir l'effet que son « antidote » avait eu sur lui. Très vite, elle se sentit fière de Hank. Il était devenu lui-même. _Enfin._

* * *

Le jet ainsi que le sous-marin venaient de s'écraser sur la plage. Shaw absorbait l'énergie nucléaire du sous-marin pour se transformer en une espèce de bombe atomique. Ils mirent rapidement en place leur plan d'action : Moira s'occuperait de prévenir les deux escadres présentes pour qu'elles évacuent. Erik entrerait dans le sous-marin afin de trouver Shaw pendant qu'Alex et Hank le couvrait à l'extérieur. Charles se mettait en place afin d'aider télépathiquement Erik dans le sous-marin quand il aperçut Raven qui s'apprêtait à sortir de l'épave.

« Raven, arrête ! »

« Je me batterait avec eux ! »

« Pas le temps d'en discuter, si quelqu'un s'approche de l'entrée c'est toi qui t'en occupe c'est clair ? » lui ordonna Charles froidement

Malgré tout, Raven était sur d'une chose : Elle ne voulait en aucun cas qu'il arrive quelque chose à Charles. Et si elle sortait aider les autres, Charles serait vulnérable. Alors, elle prit sur elle et obéit à son frère.

Charles faisait du mieux qu'il pouvait pour se concentrer uniquement sur Erik qui était entré seul dans le sous-marin. Mais il ressentait tout de même les esprits aux alentours qui s'échauffaient. Alex et Hank étaient occupé de se battre et il fut soulager de voir qu'il s'en sortait plutôt bien.

Erik venait de désactiver le réacteur nucléaire. Il entra ensuite dans une espèce de salon. _Personne_. Le polonais se sentait accablé.

« Il n'est pas ici ! Shaw n'est pas ici ! Il a quitté le sous-marin ! » Hurla-t-il à Charles

« Quoi ? répondit Charles dans sa tête. Si, il est la ! C'est obligé qu'il soit là ! Continue à chercher, il ne peut pas être ailleurs ! »

« Il y a personne, non de dieu ! Je te dis qu'il n'est pas ici ! »

Lentement, il se retourna quand il entendit _cette_ voix qu'il connaissait que trop bien. Son sang se glaça dans ses veines. Shaw se trouvait à quelques mètres de lui, dans une pièce caché et rempli de miroir. Comme un automate, il s'avança vers lui tandis que Charles lui parlait dans sa tête. _Quelle agréable surprise, je suis heureux de te revoir._ Comment pouvait-il lui dire cela ? Il entra dans la pièce caché et sentit la présence de Charles dans sa tête s'effacé. Shaw se trouvait si prêt maintenant. Il avait attendu ce moment toute sa vie. Tout semblait flou à présent et plus rien d'autre ne comptait que le moment présent. La voix de Shaw résonna dans ses oreilles et celle-ci lui firent le même effet qu'une brûlure à fer chaud. _Pourquoi es-tu avec eux ? Pourquoi défendre une race perdue qui nous persécutera dès qu'elle aura compris que son règne se termine avec nous ?_ Il serra les poings et l'image de sa mère s'écroulant au sol lui revint à l'esprit. De toutes ses forces qu'il avait accumulées jusqu'ici, il le frappa au visage. Mais ce coup n'eut pas l'effet escompté. Ce monstre ne tomba même pas et ne sembla même pas avoir eu mal. Il avait à peine reculé sous l'effet de la pression de son poing et s'était tout de suite remis droit comme i. _Je regrette profondément ce qui s'est passé dans les camps. C'est inexcusable._ Erik avait l'impression de revenir des années en arrière où il était à la merci de ce monstre. **Impuissant.** Une petite pression sur son front le fit voler à travers la pièce et il s'écrasa contre un miroir, le fissurant au passage.

« Erik, il entendit dans sa tête, je ne sais pas comment tu te débrouille mais continue ! Ça marche »

 _Charles._ Tout s'éclairait à présent. Cette voix dans sa tête lui rappela la première fois qu'il avait aperçu Charles dans ce bar. Ce son qui sonnait comme une mélodie qu'on ne veut jamais entendre s'éteindre. Son avenir était là. _Mais tout ce que j'ai fait, je l'ai fait pour toi. Pour que tu libères ton pouvoir, que tu en prennes possession._ A peine Shaw posa la main sur lui qu'il valsa de l'autre côté de la pièce en brisant un miroir en mille morceaux. _Tu as fait du chemin depuis ton portail tordu. Je suis immensément fier._ Erik reprit contenance. Il sentait le métal qui l'entourait et en deux en trois mouvements il créa un barrage de métal entre lui et ce monstre qui l'a tant fait souffrir. _Mais tu n'as fait que gratter la surface. Nous pourrions aller tellement plus loin tous les deux._ Shaw s'approchait de lui sans difficulté et le métal pliait à son passage. Erik essaya de le repousser. Mais une seule et unique pression sur une poutre en métal le coinça entre la paroi du sous-marin et la poutre le privant de tout mouvement. Le laissant complétement à sa merci. _Je ne te ferais aucun mal Erik. Je ne t'en ai jamais voulu. Je veux seulement t'aider. Cette époque est la nôtre… une nouvelle ère. Toi et moi sommes l'avenir de l'humanité. Ce monde peut être le nôtre._ Erik ferma les yeux, hypnotisé par les paroles du nazi qui se délectait, _à nouveau_ , de l'emprise qu'il avait sur Erik. Il aperçut des fils de fer. Il s'en empara en un simple clignement de cils tandis qu'il s'entendait répondre à Shaw : _Tout ce que tu as fait m'a rendu plus fort. Tu as fait de moi l'arme que je suis aujourd'hui. Je l'ai toujours su sans vouloir le reconnaitre._ Alors que Shaw lui souriait d'un air machiavélique, il déclara : _Tu es mon créateur._ Et, un instant plus tard, il s'empara de son casque qui bloquait la télépathie de Charles grâce aux fils de fer. Quelques secondes suffirent pour que Charles immobilise Shaw et le priva du contrôle de tous mouvements. Le moment était venu pour Erik de faire un choix. Il attrapa le casque qui flottait dans l'air et hésita un moment. Il sortit de sa poche la pièce qui a chamboulé sa vie à jamais et observait ses deux objets qu'il tenait.

« Erik… » Tenta Charles dans sa tête

« Il a tué ma mère Charles » dit-il en levant les yeux sur Shaw

« Je sais, et son geste, ses gestes… tout ce qu'il a fait est inexcusable. Mais le tuer ne t'aidera pas à réparer la souffrance qui t'habite. Shaw fait partit de ton passé. Tu dois penser à l'avenir… A notre avenir »

Ses paroles raisonnaient en lui. Charles avait une vision totalement différente de la sienne de l'avenir des mutants. Mais le doute persistait. Que voulait le polonais exactement ? Tout ce que Shaw lui avait dit était tellement vrai. La race humaine les persécutera tôt ou tard.

« Nous pourrions accomplir beaucoup de choses à deux Erik. Nous pourrions aider tous les mutants de ce monde qui sont perdu. Nous pourrions leur offrir un avenir meilleur. »

« Que veux-tu que je fasse Charles ? » dit-il dans un éclair de lucidité

« Attache le bien et amène le nous ! »

* * *

Erik sortit du sous-marin avec Shaw enroulé dans un tas de fil de fer l'empêchant de faire le moindre mouvement. Après l'avoir emprisonné, Erik avait demandé à Charles de quitter la tête de Shaw. Il l'avait ensuite rué de coup, l'amochant comme lui ne s'était pas privé de le faire il y a quelques années. Et il s'était lâchement évanoui.

« Erik, on a un problème » avait déclaré Charles à peine qu'il soit sorti du sous-marin

Et il avait tout de suite compris. Les humains, comme il l'avait pressentit, s'attaquaient à eux. Erik balança le corps inconscient de Shaw prêt de Hank, Alex, Raven et Sean sous les yeux ébahis des trois autres. Les deux groupes de mutants, il y a quelques minutes encore adverses, se regardaient paniqué. Une centaine de missiles se dirigeaient droit sur eux. Charles ressentait la peur dans chaque mutant présent sur la plage. Il s'approcha d'Erik qui, en un mouvement avait immobilisé les missiles en l'air. D'un geste, il les retourna tous afin de les dirigés vers les bateaux a quelques centaines de mètres.

« Erik, nous sommes meilleurs qu'eux tu l'as dit toi-même. C'est le moment de le prouver. Il y a des milliers d'hommes sur ces bateaux… Ils ne font que suivre les ordres »

Erik resta un moment comme cela. Charles avait raison. Mais il avait été la victime des gens qui suivent les ordres. Et il ne voulait plus que cela recommence. Perdu dans ses pensées, il se tourna vers Charles qui lui parut effrayé de la situation.

« Erik… tu vaux mieux que tout ça, tu le sais… Prouve leur que nous somme meilleur qu'ils ne le pensent. Prouve-leur que nous ne sommes pas des bêtes qu'on abat sans aucun scrupule… Prouve leur que l'avenir, c'est eux et nous. Ensemble. »

Erik était partagé entre plusieurs sentiments. Il avait déjà pris sur lui en se retenant de ne pas tuer Shaw. Charles s'approcha plus près de lui. Il lui caressa tendrement la joue et lui souriait chaleureusement.

« Erik, fais le bon choix… Mais sache que, quoi qu'il advienne, … _Je t'aime_ Erik. »

Erik se retourna et envoya les missiles droits dans l'eau. Charles ressentit le soulagement de tous ses hommes qui se trouvaient sur les bateaux. Il vit Hank, Alex et Sean sauté de joie et se félicitant chacun leur tour. Riptide, Azazel et Angel semblaient choquer de la décision du contrôleur de métal. Mentalement, il conseilla à Azazel de ne faire aucun geste qu'il regretterait et ce dernier ne bougea pas. Il avait réussi. Erik l'attrapa et le serra dans ses bras aussi fort qu'il pouvait. Il l'avait fait. Il avait récupérer Erik. Et jamais il n'aurait pensé réussir aussi facilement vu les circonstances.

« Je suis fière de toi » lui murmura Charles dans son oreille

« J'ai besoin de toi Charles. Tu es mon présent et mon avenir. »

Erik se recula doucement et plongea dans les yeux bleus du télépathe. Il était si beau comme ça. Si souriant, si insouciant et innocent. Erik pris les mains de Charles dans les siennes. Le brun se mis sur la pointe des pieds et déposa un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres alors que, derrière eux, la mutante bleue explosait de colère.

« Non mais je rêve ! Hurla Raven en s'approchant des deux hommes. Alors c'est ça Erik ? Tu abandonnes toutes tes convictions pour une amourette avec mon frère ? Mon dieu tu es pathétique ! Je pensais que toi et moi nous allions refaire le monde. Je pensais que tu méprisais les humains et c'est comme ça que tu agis ? Et après tu feras quoi ? D'ici quelques minutes, le monde entier sera au courant que nous existons et tu sais très bien ce que ça veut dire. Ils se révolteront tous contre nous. » La jeune fille s'approcha du groupe des trois mutants qui travaillait avec Shaw « Mais tu peux encore changer d'avis, continua la jeune femme, tu peux nous rejoindre et ne plus nous caché »

Comme une invitation, elle tendit la main vers Erik. Elle se tenait fièrement devant les trois mutants qui s'étaient rapproché pour montrer qu'ils étaient de son avis. Erik fixait cette main tendu vers lui et il lâcha les mains de Charles.

* * *

: )

A très vite!


End file.
